Songbird
by Paige M. Carter
Summary: Lindsay's surprising entry into a fundraiser forces Danny to make his move. M&Ms all the way!


Title: Songbird

Author: Paige/Kate McTiernan

Fandom: CSI: New York

Pairing: Danny/Lindsay

Rating: FRT

Spoilers: Season 2

Category: General Fluff

Summary: Lindsay's surprising entry into a fundraiser forces Danny to make his move.

Warning: None really

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. The song Lindsay sings is 'Out Tonight' and is owned by the estate of Jonathan Larson so don't sue me for that either.

Feedback: No flames, flying objects or flaming flying objects please.

Email: ever notice how one little moment can change your life? That sometimes the kick in the pants you've been needing comes in the weirdest forms? Mine came in the form of a song sung by Lindsay Anne 'Montana' Monroe. I'll admit that I had a thing for the newest member of our team, but wasn't quite sure how to pursue it. Until one song kicked my head out of my ass.

It started innocently enough. It was announced that the NYPD and NYFD was going to be hosting a talent show to raise money for police and firefighter's widows and children and everyone was being asked to contribute something. Mac signed up to play something with his band, Stella and Hawkes were going to dance, Don refused and Lindsay just wrote that she was gonna sing. Well, we're all thinking that she was gonna sing some country song about cowboys and drinkin' but she just smiled.

Well, the night of the fundraiser came and we'd heard Mac's band play and watched Stella and Sheldon dance a pretty good salsa and then it was Lindsay's turn. Only it wasn't my sweet country girl that walked out on stage. This was a gorgeous woman dressed in a short skirt, low-cut spaghetti top and knee high boots. Her hair was straight again and her make-up was definitely heavier than normal with lips that could double as a stop sign.

She stood with her back to the audience until the music started and it wasn't some twangy country song either, this had a heavy metal feel to it. And the voice that came out of that petite body wasn't the sweet voice I was used to hearing, this sounded like Pat Benatar in her heyday.

"_What's the time?_

_Well it's gotta be close midnight_

_My body's talkin' to me and it says_

'_Time for Danger'_

_It says_

'_I wanna commit a crime_

_Wanna be the cause of a fight_

_I wanna put a tight skirt and flirt_

_With a stranger'_

_I've had a knack from way back_

_Of breakin' the rules _

_once I've learned the game_

_Get up, Life's too quick_

_I know someplace sick_

_Where this chick will dance in the flame_

_We don't need any money_

_I always get in for free_

_You can get in too_

_If you get in with me_

_Let's go_

_Out Tonight_

_I have to go_

_Out Tonight_

_You wanna play?_

_Let's run away_

_We won't be back_

_Before it's Christmas Day_

_Take me Out Tonight._

_Meow_

_Ha!"_

I swear on every saint in the calendar, I have never been more turned on by someone's singing before in my life. She howled the word 'out' like a sexy she-wolf, throwing her head back a little and licking her very red lips with a smile. I could tell that I wasn't the only one being affected. Don, Sheldon and Mac were staring at Lindsay like they'd never seen her before.

And she wasn't done, the guitarist had gone into a brief riff and she was off again.

"_When I get a wink from the doorman_

_Do you know how lucky you'll be_

_That you're on line with the feline_

_Of Avenue B?_

_Let's go_

_Out Tonight_

_I have to go_

_Out Tonight_

_You wanna prowl?_

_Be my night owl?_

_Well take my hand_

_We're gonna_

_Howl_

_Out Tonight._

_In the evening_

_I've got to roam_

_Can't sleep in _

_The city of neon and chrome_

_Feels too damn much like home_

_When the Spanish babies cry_

_So let's find a bar_

_So dark we forget who we are_

_Where all the scars_

_From the nevers and maybes_

_Die_

_Let's go_

_Out Tonight_

_Uh Huh_

_I have to go_

_Out Tonight_

_You're sweet_

_Wanna hit the streets?_

_Wanna wail at the moon_

_Like a cat in heat?_

_Just take me_

_Out Tonight."_

At that point, Lindsay turned around and focused her eyes on me and only me as she finished the song.

"_Please take me_

_Out Tonight_

_Don't forsake me_

_Out Tonight_

_I'll let you make me_

_Out Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight."_

"Messer," Don said as the banquet hall we were sitting in thundered with applause. "If you don't get offa your ass and ask Monroe out right now, I'm gonna knock yer teeth out and ask her myself."

"He's right Danny." Stella piped up, "If you don't ask Lindsay out now, there are plenty of guys in here who would probably jump at the chance to date her."

Yeah, they were both right. But those other guys were just interested in the beautiful vixen that they saw on stage. Most of them didn't know that Linds loves football and that her favorite team is the 49rs. Or that she can down beer and whiskey with the best of them or that she cries at the end of 'Spiderman'. That she could pull the sweet and innocent routine and then flatten you with a left hook worthy of the Italian Stallion himself and they probably wouldn't care. All those other guys wanted was a fling and my Montana was too good for that.

Making my way backstage, I found Lindsay packing up her stuff, still in her stage outfit. Her face broke out in her sweet smile. "Hey Danny. What're you doing back here?"

I smiled, "Came to congratulate you on bringin' the house down." Before she could say anything else, I crossed the two feet between us and kissed her long and hard. When we pulled apart, she gaped at me, "Wow. That was some congratulations. Got any other ideas?"

I smiled at her, "Well, how about I do what your song says and take you out?"

Lindsay smiled "I think that's the best idea I've heard all night." As we walked out, neither of us saw Mac snapping a picture of us with his personal cell phone.

What happened after that you ask? Well, after dinner we went back to my place and I did exactly what the song said. That was nine months ago and right now I'm sitting in Linds' hospital room, holding my daughter in my arms. She's got Lindsay's hair and coloring and my eyes. We've named her Aiden Rose Louise Messer, we aren't married just yet but I'm fixin' to change that very soon. And all thanks to a kick in the pants in the guise of a song.

The End

Yeah, I know it doesn't seem like a song Lindsay would sing but she was trying to get Danny's attention.


End file.
